


Eyes I Cannot Forget

by Shadowkey93



Series: Panama City Beach Adventures [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Alternate Universe - Fandom, American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, M/M, Schmoop, Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkey93/pseuds/Shadowkey93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen is still smarting from a recent break-up, brought to light after a stunning revelation.  Adam Lambert suffers from his own demons and needs someone to pull him out of his nachos-and-twinkies-for-days funk.  Eyes widen, breaths are lost, and fears are faced when the two meet on spring break vacation at Panama City Beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piercing of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic/introduction into this fandom and all mistakes are my own. I do not own the characters. This is entirely a work of fiction, extracted from my crazy mind.

The bright, hot, yellow-orange sun pulsed high in the sky as a muscular and tanned arm reached for the orange and white spray can of Banana Boat that had somehow slithered down in the sand to rest near his left foot. He pulled off the top of the can, sprayed a generous amount on his torso and closed his eyes while the cold blast hit his face and hairline. He reached in the sand and relocated his black Ray-Bans and smiled.

Kris Allen is on spring break vacation in Panama City Beach, Florida. The unofficial “Spring Break Capital” of the United States. Classes are giving him a swift kick in the ass now that he is a junior at the University of Arkansas Little Rock, and he desperately just needs some rest. Between business classes and working hard all summer and fall semester to be able to afford one of the corner rooms in the Legacy of the Sea condos (a 10+ story building that directly overlooked the vast blue body of water before him), he was pretty exhausted. 

Kris decided that he wasn’t going to do this vacation half-ass, so obviously he needed to stay at the most luxurious condo on the entire beach. His best friends, Cale Mills and Matt Giraud, helped with room and gas costs since they had driven down.

Right now, though, neither Cale nor Matt were anywhere to be found because both of them had brought their girlfriends, Bethany and Aleena. It was their first day of vacation and Kris saw Cale and Bethany hit the mall and some of the touristy shops, but that was over four hours ago. And it was anyone’s guess where Matt was.

Kris just wished he had someone special to spend this amazing vacation with too.

He had been dating the same girl for over four years and decided this past November that it was time to end the charades and stop pretending he was happy with Katy. It had been the hardest decision of his life but he is finally starting to accept the fact that he is gay.

Kris is just one of those people who needs someone that doesn’t even have to try to make him smile, that just lights up the room whenever they walk into it. He needs someone on whom he can lavish attention on all day and kiss until the moon screams at them to get some sleep. He needs someone to pull into a hug when times are stressful and he wants to chop his hair off like Britney circa 2007.

Katy had been that person for so long. Without her, Kris was developing a very muscular right hand…..

But, no, okay, Kris might have broken up with his girlfriend and was really sad about it, but he knew what he needed in his life was a dick. And not just his own.

Which is why he is currently lying on the beach, effectively soaking up the sun’s steaming rays like a sponge, alone.

He was just starting to drift off when something hard smashed into the right side of his face.

Startled, his eyes flew open and he bolted upright.

“Sorry!” an apologetic-looking brunette, about 5’0, burst breathlessly as she jogged up to him to retrieve the striped beach ball that had already introduced itself to Kris’s face.

She flicked her bangs out of her eyes with her fuschia-manicured left hand while offering her right hand to Kris. “I’m Alisan.”

“Kris.” They shook hands. Four of Alisan’s friends had joined them at that point and introduced themselves as Carmit, Danielle, Terrance, and Joey.

They casually chatted for a few minutes while Kris absentmindedly noticed how all five of his newly-acquainted friends were all extremely fit, like male body builders and female runway models. He ran a hand down his toned tummy self-consciously, even though to anyone else he looked like he was in tip-top shape. Being single was really messing with his self-esteem.

…..”Kris?” Alisan questioned as she and all of her friends looked at Kris expectantly.

Kris snapped out of his reverie and smiled sheepishly, realizing he had totally tuned-out the last five minutes of their conversation. “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

Alisan and her friends giggled and snickered while Terrance repeated the conversation.

“She said that if you didn’t have any plans for dinner tonight to come join us at this seafood place called Bayou on the Beach.”

Kris nodded vigorously and said he would love to.

Danielle piped up, “Oh, and my best friend Adam will also be joining us. He’s at our condo because he’s not a fan of sun or beach volleyball, he’s only here for the shopping.”

Kris grinned at her and said he couldn’t wait to meet Adam, then joined the group when they invited him over to play beach volleyball.  
****************************************************************************  
Sweaty and still breathless from the volleyball game (which he, Terrance, and Joey had narrowly won), Kris unlocked the door of his suite and found Matt and Aleena curled up together on the couch watching The Notebook.

Kris smirked because, really, it was five o’clock on a Saturday night and neither Matt nor Aleena were dressed to go out.

“What the heck, Matt, aren’t you going to check out the nightlife? I heard there’s a killer club about a half mile from here, beachside.” Kris teased.

Matt grinned back, “Nah, not today, man, I told Aleena we could do whatever she wanted to do tonight, so we’re probably just going to order food here. Tomorrow we’re going out, don’t worry.”

Matt continued, “Cale and Bethany should be back from their ‘romantic’ (finger quote) beach walk any minute, though, and I know they’re planning on showering and going to dinner.”

Kris declined and then told Matt and Aleena all about the new group of friends he had met on the beach, and how he had met them. Matt cracked up and Kris affectionately smacked him on the arm. 

“Their friend Adam didn’t even leave their suite, though because apparently he burns easily and he hates sports.”

“Ha! He sounds like someone who you would be friends with. Who the heck goes to Panama City Beach and then doesn’t actually go to the beach?” Matt joked.

All three laughed good-naturedly and then Kris went to shower and get ready for dinner.  
*************************************************************************  
Adam ran a hand through his long, jet-black locks and, after a few moments of debate, decided on an artful pompadour would be suitable for the mildly-fancy atmosphere of the restaurant they would be going to.

He reached for his black Urban Decay eyeliner and went to apply it to his lower lashline, but stopped and sighed. He studied his face for a few moments and then ran a finger down his left cheek. His last break-up three months ago was still fresh on his mind and leaving emotional scars when he went to sleep, and he dealt with the pain he was feeling with some rocking Led Zeppelin and lots and lots of comfort food (lately he had been craving nachos with all the toppings like nobody’s business).

Bottom line, he had been gaining weight like crazy. Adam was afraid to even step on the scale because the last time he did it read 220 lbs – about 30 lbs over his healthy/goal weight.

He declined the beach volleyball game and hanging out with his friends earlier because he knew he would be uncomfortable in a swimsuit and he would stick out like a sore thumb with his fitness-freak friends (and he REALLY didn’t have any clothing that would complement lobster-burned skin). It blew his mind that he even had ‘cool’ friends. He was such a loser.

Adam sighed again and reached for the black button-down and slim-fit dark jeans he had brought with him and then grabbed a handful of spiky bracelets and his favorite sparkly onyx stone necklace. He stumbled into his black platform boots and followed his friends out the door.  
******************************************************************************  
Kris had told Alisan and Co. that he would take his own car and just meet them at the restaurant, but he was starting to regret it because he had obviously left too early and was now standing awkwardly next to the hostess and picking at the nails on his left hand. He was such a loser. What if his friends saw him and laughed because he got there way ahead of them? They would regret asking him to come with them because they probably only hung out with cool people.

Finally, Kris decided just to sit at a table in the back and told the hostess to tell his friends where to find him. He really should have asked for Alisan’s number.

He had just pulled his phone out to start texting Matt when he noticed Danielle’s sparkly black jacket and Terrance’s red fedora from the front of the restaurant. He smiled and waved and his friends headed over.

After hugging each of his friends from the beach – Danielle in her sparkly jacket, black-and-white striped maxi skirt, and red heels, Terrance in his red fedora and gray leather jacket, Alisan in black jeans, brown suede ankle boots and matching belt with a purple lacy top, Joey in some bizarre purple polka dot pantsuit, and Carmit in a leopard blazer and black harem pants ensemble- Kris finally noticed Adam.

Adam stood out in his eclectic group of friends. His hair was artfully styled-up, his jeans hugged his legs nicely, his black button-down outlined his fuller tummy slightly, but Kris was drawn to one feature in particular.

His eyes.

Those sky-blue, almost grayish eyes.

Piercing.


	2. Colors of Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris further explores his friendship with his new friend Adam.........

Kris stared, unblinking (and, if you asked him later, he would deny that his mouth might have started watering).

Adam is beautiful. There is no question about that. He is not skinny, but he doesn’t need to be. Those long, muscular legs and those broad shoulders……

“Hi, I’m Adam, it’s nice to meet you Kris”, was murmured by a pair of lip-glossed full lips and a smile straight out of a Colgate commercial.

“Likewise”, Kris muttered lamely. Likewise? Seriously, Kristopher, likewise?!

Adam just smiled at him.

Everyone gathered around the table then and selected their seats. Adam ended up next to Kris.

Kris couldn’t help noticing (maybe because he was always staring at Adam) that while one of Adam’s large, manicured and ring-clad hands clutched the menu or his water glass, the other one either rested on the table or directly in front of his tummy.

“Your eyeliner looks so amazing”, Kris heard himself blurt out to Adam and then immediately blushed bright pink.

Adam beamed at him and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he thanked Kris.

Throughout the delicious seafood meal (Kris got the salmon platter and Adam chose a shrimp scampi type plate), Kris found himself mostly having a one-on-one conversation with Adam. Not that Kris minded in the slightest. The two of them talked about the Beatles, which type of pomade holds hair the best (Kris had almost no input on this), social media sites (apparently there is one called Tinder? Kris had no idea here either), and, most importantly, music.

Adam mentioned that he sings and got immediately excited when Kris exclaimed that he does too, and also plays the guitar.  
Adam grabbed Kris’s hand that was sitting on the table and claimed that Kris NEEDED to sing for him sometime.

Kris was still shocked at the contact from Adam’s hand that no words came out and the smile slid off Adam’s face. He withdrew his hand and looked embarrassed.  
“Sorry”, Adam muttered under his breath. Kris immediately corrected him.  
“No! I was just caught off-guard that you wanted to hear me sing. Nah, man, it’s cool I’m not weirded out or anything, you’re fine.”

Adam still looked unconvinced.

Alisan and Joey turned to look at him. “Everything alright, babe?” Alisan asked.  
Adam nodded. He rubbed his tummy thoughtfully. “Wow, I’m hungry” he exclaimed amidst chuckles from his friends and Kris. On cue, their waiter brought their food.  
After dinner, Kris hugged all of his new friends goodbye, saving Adam for last.

“Nice meeting you”, Kris whispered in his ear and rubbed his back reassuringly.

Both Kris and Adam had smiles on their faces on their ride home.  
**************************************************************************  
“Come on, Adam, you need to go outside. You can’t go back to San Diego even paler than you were before!” Joey joked as he put on his pink-and-purple plaid board shorts. His toned stomach glistened with the glitter-infused sunscreen he just applied. His sunburst arm tattoo rippled as he slid a gray tee over his head.

Adam laughed as he too slipped on his black board shorts and dark purple vneck tee.

“I will, but only for a couple hours. I’m not in the mood to burn. Maybe I can get Alisan or Kris to go to the mall with me later?” he mused aloud.

Joey just gave him a knowing smile as he headed out the door.  
******************************************************************************  
Kris plopped down on the sand in the exact same spot as yesterday and began to spray his sunscreen.

He flipped open the copy of Sports Illustrated he brought with him but decided he wasn’t in the mood to use his brain today and flicked it to his right.

He settled on his towel again and hooked his arms behind his head.

“Ewwwwww, what’s with the sport magazine? Please tell me you have a dog and that is its chew toy??”

Kris sat up and smiled when he saw Adam approach him with his sea-foam green towel and black ADIDAS slides in his hand.  
“Haha, you caught me.” Kris rolled his eyes and slapped Adam playfully. “Did you bring sunscreen?” he asked Adam.  
Adam shook his head. “Totally forgot, how stupid of me.” He muttered. “Hey, hey, don’t say that. I have some right here!” Kris waved his spray bottle of Banana Boat. “Pull up your shirt and I’ll get your back for you.” A phrase uttered so innocently, yet it sent chills up Adam’s spine.

Adam shook his head. He put his hand in front of his tummy again and averted his eyes.

“Adam, look at me. Sunburns are serious and can lead to cancer. Please let me put sunscreen on you.”

Adam muttered something quietly that sounded like, “I don’t want you to get grossed out.”

Kris felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Kris grabbed Adam’s hand again. “You look good to me,” Kris smiled up at Adam, rubbing his thick, slightly pudgy arm reassuringly.  
Adam refused to pull off his shirt but allowed Kris to spray his arms, legs, and neck with sunscreen.

They then laid down side-by-side and Kris couldn’t help thinking how nice it would feel to be lying next to Adam somewhere other than a beach.  
*************************************************************************  
After tanning for a few hours (thanks to Kris’s expert sunscreen application Adam did not end up like a lobster thank goodness), the boys decided to head back up to their suites.

Yes, they went back to their own suites. But for good reason – they decided to go clubbing together tonight – specifically Club La Vela, conveniently located right on the beach.

Cale and Bethany and Matt and Aleena agreed that it sounded fun and decided to make it a fun group night. Alisan and her friends had already made plans with another group of girls they met at the mall that day but planned on meeting up with Adam and Kris later.  
*****************************************************************************  
Kris was excited yet nervous. Clubbing is definitely not his usual activity of choice, but he figures the night will be anything but boring or involve him just standing around

awkwardly with a beer like he usually does at clubs.

He has a good feeling about tonight. And Adam just might be the reason for it.

He had forgotten what the butterflies-in-the-belly feeling actually felt like because it seemed to him that he had been single for centuries. But, today, at the beach, he felt them. He wanted to get to know Adam. Really get to know him.

Kris gelled his hair. Then, after a moment of staring at himself in the mirror, ruffled his hand through it to return it to his natural state. He grabbed his slim-fit black jeans, black Converse, and a grey button-down. Kris, feeling reckless, unbuttoned the top three buttons to reveal a decent amount of chest and then fastened his favorite braided leather necklace around his neck.  
*************************************************************************  
Adam opened his suite door to rather insistent knocking (his pompadour was only half done at the first ring).

Kris smiled at him. “You look great.” He said enthusiastically.

“Thank you.” Adam spent much more time than he should have deciding what to wear. Kris was just a friend, not his boyfriend after all. Nevertheless, Adam looked stunning in his gray-and-white graphic print v-neck, the design partially hidden beneath a navy-colored leather jacket. Skintight gray jeans and studded white ankle boots completed his rocker-esque ensemble. Obviously, the smoky-gray eyeshadow and eyeliner were not forgotten.

Alisan, Danielle, and Carmit were still in the middle of curling their hair and applying lipstick and apologized that they would probably take some time to get ready.

Adam and Kris shrugged and called themselves a cab and left for Club La Vela.  
******************************************************************************  
Blue strobe lights and grey fog clouded his vision and his ears started to ring. Sweaty bodies collided with him and pushed past him. Winks and waves from complete strangers swarmed around him. Cheap vodka sloshed onto his left shoe.

Yep, Kris was still not really a fan of clubbing.

Adam moved ahead of him, reaching back for Kris’s hand so he didn’t lose him. To Kris, it seemed like they moved through a twenty-foot-long maze of tanned thighs and stilettos and cowboy boots and trashy neon-colored tank tops and DD boobs and AXE cologne. But really, they had only walked about twenty feet to the bar.

“What do you like, Kris?”, Adam asked.  
“Um, I don’t really know. I usually drink Beer.” Kris answered lamely.  
“Long Island Iced Tea sounds pretty good. Do you want that?”  
Ooh, tea. Yay, Kris just happened to pick the one person on the beach to befriend that didn’t even drink alcohol. Good, he really did not need a headache tomorrow.

“Sure.” Kris agreed.  
“So, Kris Allen, what’s your story?”  
“My story?”, Kris asked, confused.  
“Yeah. Your story. Everyone has one.” Adam answered, looking at him expectantly, right hand on his own knee, left hand running up and down the zipper on his leather jacket.  
“Um, well, I dated this girl for four years and I thought I loved her but really I loved her as just a friend. It wasn’t until last year that I figured out I was gay. I’ve kinda been single since then and just really looking forward to getting out of Arkansas one day and playing music.” Kris felt like he was rambling, but Adam looked at him with a new level of interest.

“Oh, so have you been looking to fill that space that Katy left or are you enjoying the independence of the single life?” Adam asked.  
It was an odd question and Kris couldn’t decipher in the dim lighting of the club whether or not Adam was flirting with him.  
“I’m kinda lonely.” Kris answered truthfully, because he was. “Both Cale and Matt have girlfriends and really, they are like the other halves to their hearts. I know I’m gonna be Best Man at both of their weddings really soon, I can just tell.” Kris smiled, a little sadly. “I want that someday.”

Adam grinned. “Dance with me.” He jumped off the barstool and held out a ring-clad hand to Kris.  
Kris gulped. He had no idea how this night was going to end.

He clutched Adam’s hand for dear life as the two walked deeper into the crowded dancefloor pit of no return.  
Hot Chelle Rae’s “Tonight, Tonight” blared overhead and Adam grabbed Kris’s slightly clammy hands and placed them on his hips. Then Adam draped his own arms on Kris’s shoulders and moved them along to the rhythm of the song.  
Adam was really close to Kris and Kris couldn’t breathe.  
Adam leaned into Kris’s ear. “Relax”, he gently breathed into it.  
Kris smiled and gripped Adam’s hips tighter, rocking them to the beat.  
Kris grinned, then, because the Long Island started kicking in and he started to forget why he was worried about dancing with Adam.  
He was really feeling Usher’s “Caught Up” and his hands started making their way up to Adam’s midsection. Adam sucked in a breath as Kris stroked his soft love handles and the curved flesh under his belly button.

“Kris”, Adam breathed again, and his hands clutched Kris’s.  
“Adam”, Kris teased, his vision blurring ever so slightly at the edges as he grinned deviously up at Adam.  
“Please, leave your hands on my waist”, Adam cast his eyes downward. Like he was ashamed of his own body.

Kris couldn’t figure Adam out for the life of him. He was like a geometry problem that Kris couldn’t figure out if he was supposed to calculate the radius of the circle or the ratio of it or the outer diameter of it (what the hell is that called?). Basically, he had no idea what Adam was thinking.

And he obviously failed that geometry class.

“Adam, you’re gorgeous are you kidding me? You’re perfect. If you get any skinnier, you’ll look like a God and all those statues in museums that all those perverted men built will be jealous because you’ll look better naked.” Kris slurred.  
Adam giggled. “Kris, you’re obviously drunk. Maybe I should take you home.”  
Kris shook his head, emphatically then. “No, I’m sober enough to see a beautiful man when I see one.”  
With that, Adam just had to press his lips to kiss Kris, Long Island Iced Tea clouding his judgment be damned.

Adam’s lips tasted like rainbow-sprinkled cotton candy (does that exist? It SO should!! He could be rich if it doesn’t) and Kris was enjoying every second of exploring his mouth. Adam had suddenly become the air Kris needed in order to breathe, the water he needed after running a marathon. Kris started to feel excited about his love prospects again. Adam ran his hands through Kris’s hair, then down his neck, then across Kris’s shoulders. One hand settled there while the other settled on Kris’s chest, over his heart. Both of them were starting to sweat under the green and blue lights and Adam’s hand left an imprint on Kris’s shirt.

Maybe it was supposed to do that.

Kris grinned at Adam and his hands rubbed his sides and tummy affectionately.  
Kris’s hair stuck to his forehead and Adam pushed it back off his face.  
“Your eyes match the colors of the lights, green when the light is green and blue when the light turns blue.” Kris looked at Adam in open-mouthed wonder. “I didn’t know eyes could do that.”  
Adam kissed Kris passionately again, then just studied him.

“I think we need to get out of here.”


	3. Seeing Through Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Adam reach a new level.

Adam called a car service that agreed to come pick the two men up. If you asked either Kris or Adam what their driver looked like, neither could give you a decent description because their eyes stayed only on each other.

Kris held Adam’s hand the whole ride back to his condo, playing with the rings on each of his fingers.

Though it was dark in the car, Kris could clearly see Adam’s eyes looking at him.  
Kris couldn’t breathe when he looked back. Adam is just too damn beautiful for this Earth, and obviously a little psycho if he doesn’t think he is absolutely perfect.

“You’re perfect,” Adam breathed at Kris, then slowly reached out to cup his face.  
Kris tilted his head to the right and met Adam’s lips, smooth and soft under his.  
Zipppp went Adam’s jacket zipper as Kris pulled it off of him.  
The plastic white buttons on Kris’s button-down were opened to reveal a broad expanse of tanned chest and shoulderblades.

Yeah, they were basically almost having sex in the cab.

Adam reached into his pocket and haphazardly dumped a wad of cash into their driver’s waiting palm when they reached Kris’s condo. Adam’s lips never detached from Kris’s face during the whole exchange.   
Somehow the guys managed to get themselves on an elevator and find their way to Kris’s room, still never looking away from or stopping from grabbing each other.  
Thankfully, none of Kris’s roommates were in his room. It just occurred to Kris that he and Adam never even bothered to meet up with Matt, Cale, or any of Adam’s friends.  
Whoops. Ah well, they had plans of their own for tonight.

Kris led Adam to his bedroom and broke away from Adam, only to toe off his Converse and jeans and slide his unbuttoned- button down off his shoulders (it had been unbuttoned completely in the car and Kris had just decided to enter his condo like that, it was spring break after all).  
While Kris was sliding out of his clothing, Adam just watched and clasped his hands together nervously.  
Kris noticed Adam just standing there and became puzzled.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”, Kris asked, toying with the unzipped leather jacket Adam still wore.  
“Kris, I want to do this so bad, but, trust me, you do not want to see this,” Adam gestured to his slightly pudgy tummy dejectedly.  
“Adammmmmmmm”, Kris whined. “You’re so sexy stop it.” He pressed himself to Adam and puckered his lips out for Adam to kiss.  
Adam just giggled and kissed Kris. Then he sighed.

“You will probably need to gouge your eyes out after you see me, but here goes nothing.” Adam slowly began to slide out of his jeans, shrugged his jacket off, and tugged the black t-shirt he wore under the jacket over his head.  
Then Adam and Kris stood in front of each other, naked, taking each other in completely.  
Kris literally could NOT breathe. Something literally sat on top of his chest and squeezed the life out of him as he stared at the gorgeous man in front of him. Adam crossed his arms in front of his tummy subconsciously, but he was seriously the hottest goddamn thing Kris had ever laid eyes on.  
Kris reached out to put his hands on Adam’s hips as he gazed up into his eyes. Then he motioned moving over toward the bed with a slight tip of his head.  
Adam nodded, a small smile on his lips.  
Kris fell back onto the bed (obviously still undone because he did not want to touch that nasty top comforter) and pulled Adam down on top of him.  
One of Adam’s hands stroked Kris’s cheek while the other buried itself in Kris’s hair. Both of Kris’s hands roamed Adam’s broad chest.  
Adam sucked in his tummy so his full weight would not shift itself onto Kris. Kris didn’t notice at first as his hands roamed Adam’s midsection. Then Adam visibly tensed.

“Adam, what?” Kris asked, exasperated.   
Adam tore his eyes away from Kris and looked down at his body before back up at Kris with a self-deprecating huff. “My last boyfriend broke up with me because I was fat. But I was 30 pounds lighter then, and still not good enough for him.”

Kris immediately sat up and pulled Adam back up with him.  
“You are not fat, and anyone who tells you otherwise is full of crap.” Kris kissed Adam thoroughly then. Adam made a noise of appreciation and they continued sucking each other’s faces off.  
Just faces for now though. Come on kiddos, they aren’t officially dating yet (keep reading!)

After lazily kissing and touching for a while, Adam and Kris were just content to lie next to each other. Kris put a sock on his door handle so as not to be disturbed by his roommates. Kris had his head on Adam’s chest and a hand in Adam’s chest hair.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Kris blurted suddenly.

Adam remained quiet for a minute. He hadn’t expected the question, and Kris took his silence as a decline.  
“It was just a suggestion. I wanted to do something fun on this vacation”, Kris mumbled.  
Adam found his voice. “I don’t want to just be your fun spring break experiment. If you are seriously considering this, though, I’d like to test this and see where this could go. The only problem is the distance. You live in Arkansas and I live in Los Angeles.”  
“I would always fly out to see you. Any day of the week!” Kris protested.  
“Kris, you don’t know me. You don’t know that I am obsessed with American Idol and that kiwis make me want to puke and I hate when people wear tacky polo shirts and I can’t ice skate and I LOVE FRENCH SILK ICE CREAM!” Adam was damn near hysterical.  
“Adam, get a grip!”, Kris visibly shook Adam. “I don’t know you, but isn’t that the point of dating? I want to learn what your favorite fruit is and your weird style infatuations and know your favorite ice cream!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Ok, Kris, I’ll go out with you.”


End file.
